Claire Young
This roleplay character belongs to Mickey and can be found here. This character belongs to Stephanie Meyer; disclaimer can be found below. "You missed the party. Princess themed. She made me wear a crown, and then Emily suggested they all try out her new play makeup on me." ―Quil Ateara V Claire Angela Young is a human and a member of the Makah tribe. She's the daughter of Richard Young & Lisa Young (Nee Szilard), the older sister of Camille Young & Nathaniel Young, the niece of Emily Young & Sam Uley, and the cousin of Leah Clearwater & Seth Clearwater. When Claire was two years old, she visited La Push and was imprinted on by Quil Ateara V. While she lives in Neah Bay, Claire spends the majority of her time down in La Push, and has a close bond with most of the members of the wolf pack. She is originally portrayed by child actress Sienna Joseph , but is later replaced by Hailee Steinfeld, who portrays Claire throughout her younger years. Phoebe Tonkin portrays her as a teenager. 'Biography' ''Before She Was Born/Early Life It was never Lisa Szilard's intentions to be married with kids at nineteen. She was only eighteen years old, when the piercing cries of not one, but two baby girls pierced the air of the Forks General Hospital. Still in high school when she became pregnant -maybe she should've listened to her mom about using protection-, the Forks local had zero intentions of going through with the pregnancy--- she only had a few weeks left of high school, and then she was filling her car and heading to Los Angeles to pursue her dream of becoming an actress. However, she needed someone to pay for the abortion, and when she brought it to the attention of her baby daddy -her long-term boyfriend from up on the Makah reservation, who was attending college in Port Angeles at the time-, planning to get the money from him, Andrew had different plans. He was convinced she was the one, and was more than ready to start a family with her--- and with some push from him, she eventually agreed. So she walked the graduation aisle with her baby belly showing, and as soon as that was done, she packed up her stuff, but instead of heading for California, she went north, moving in with Andrew's parents in Neah Bay while he finished school. And within a year they were married, finally getting their own place once he finished school a few years later, her finally going back after that to pursue a reasonable career. It was hard enough, being a mother for one child when she never wanted any in the first place--- Having two was a different story. It also didn't help that even after completing school, Andrew wasn't around much. At least Camille was a calm baby, always happy, not difficult at all. Unlike the elder twin. Claire was known to throwing temper tantrums, screaming bloody murder at all ends of the night, refusing to eat--- a walking migraine, as her mother called her. But other than that, she was far from anything special--- the family could've never assumed what was in store for the girl once she got older. Eclipse ''Main Article: Eclipse "It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... you becomes whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend." ―Jacob Black explains imprinting Sometime during the early events of Eclipse, the now two-year-old Claire & Camille visited their aunt Emily Young in La Push while their father was out of town on business, giving their mother a reprieve. It was during this visit that Claire met the majority of the pack, including one Quil Ateara V, who imprinted on her. The girls were sitting at the table coloring when the herd of shirtless boys entered Emily's kitchen, grabbing at food, talking loudly--- and looking up at the commotion, eyes falling on the boy who was staring at her, Claire had surprised everyone by crossing the room, stopping in front of him and demanding he pick her up. Everyone was intially quite weary of the imprint, due to the large age difference-- however, after being inside Quil's head and realizing there were no romantic intends towards the young girl, they grew a bit more accepting. Claire and Quil grew very close from that point on, Emily helping out by coming up with excuses to take the girls for weekends here and there so Claire could come visit. She also convinced her brother to let Quil come up and babysit once in a while. It was decided it'd be best if her parents were not made aware of the secret, which caused some tension, as Lisa found it highly alarming that a teenage boy wanted to spend so much time with a toddler. She grew to quickly appreciate the help, though. ''Breaking Dawn ''Main Article: Breaking Dawn "I can't imagine. I just don't.... see anyone that way. I don't notice girls anymore, you know. I don't see their faces." ―Quil Ateara V's response when Jacob Black asks him abut dating Claire makes her only appearance in Breaking Dawn, when Jacob Black sees her and Quil playing on the beach. Quil tells Jacob about her third birthday party while Claire searches for rocks. It's shown that she's very found of the older boy, and that they're quite close. Claire appears in Breaking Dawn- Part 1 alongside the wolves and imprints. She's shown playing on First Beach with her imprinter. Post Breaking Dawn "Look, just because almost all my friends are some supernatural freakshow, doesn't mean I can't try and have a somewhat normal life." ―Claire Young As Claire grew older, she began to spend more and more time in La Push, distancing herself from her biological family and bonding more with her Quileute family. It got to the point where the spare room in Sam & Emily's house had all but been converted into her room, with over half her stuff staying there full time. Some members of the pack even seemed surprised to remember that she didn't live there full-time. She tended to spend the majority of her time alongside Quil, who gradually moved from a protector, to an older brother, to a best friend. The two were all but inseparable; when she wasn't in La Push, he was typically coming up with excuses to go to Neah Bay and visit her. She would often throw temper tantrums that could only be calmed by the sound of the wolf's voice. Due to his sometimes doting nature, she grew to be very spoiled, believing in "my way or no way" and that she was always right. The more time she spend in La Push, the more her relationship with her family struggled; her mother didn't approve of how much time she spent at her aunt's, or of her relationship with Quil, finding it odd that he wanted to spend so much time with her. Her father, while not holding the same distaste, didn't seem to have much of an opinion on matters. As she grew older, the fight with her mother worsened, to the point where they weren't even talking, Claire making a point to leave for school before anyone was awake, and return long after they had all gone to sleep. She'd spend her weekends and school vacations in La Push, her afternoons blown away at a friend's or in the ballet studio. Unfortunately her relationship with her twin sister Camille and younger brother Nathaniel was strained as well do to this. Claire didn't learn the pack secret until she was ten years old; it was something they chose to keep from her, uncertain of how she'd react, or if she'd really understand. She was out on a camping trip with Quil & Seth when it happened--- a rogue vampire was passing through the area, picked up the scent and thought it'd be fun to stop and pick a fight. Both boys were forced to phase in front of Claire, much to her shock. While initially a little tentative to be near them -especially after learning of how Sam had hurt Emily-, she got over it quite quickly, coming to the mindset that it was 'beyond cool' that her best friends were shape-shifters. Unfortunately, she's been sworn to secrecy, meaning she's not allowed to tell her parents or siblings, which puts more strain on their relationships, especially her bond with Camille, as they know she's keeping a secret from them. While Claire is aware of the pack secret, she has not been informed of the imprinting; it was agreed between Sam & Quil that they would wait for any of three things to happen: for her to turn eighteen, for her to figure it out herself, or for her to express an interest in being with Quil. This was to ensure she was old enough to fully understand what it meant, and also left time for her feelings to develop on their own, instead of her forcing herself to think she was in love with him due to a feeling of obligation. Claire's main focus in life is ballet; her mother enrolled both her and Camille into dance lessons at a young age, and while Camille dropped them early on, Claire's stuck with them ever since, believing it to be the one thing she's truly good at. She has an astounding amount of natural talent, but still possesses the mentality of "I can be better", constantly pushing herself. While she trained in all forms of dance when she was younger, she chose to focus more on classical and contemporary ballet when she was around ten. Her dream is to attend the Joffrey Ballet School, be a principal dancer for their company, and upon retiring after a successful career, to return to La Push where she hopes to open her own dance studio. When she was fifteen, she competed in the Youth American Grand Prix. Placing as a runner-up, she was eligble to skip the selective rounds of the upcoming Prix De Lausanne, which she also placed as a runner-up in. As a consolation prize, she was able to do summer courses at the Academy of Dance in Manheim, Germany. Despite their inability to get along, the one thing Claire and her mother have in common in determination for her success in dance; Lisa puts a lot of pressure on Claire to succeed, which while she appreciates the push, can be a little stressful. She lives a very strict routine due to this, not allowing herself much time for fun; early to bed, early to rise, very strict eating habits, a constant exercise routine. No junk food, no sunbathing, no drinking, no going out partying, all free time spent in the studio. She's determined to get to the top and she'll stop at nothing to get there. Claire suffers from anorexia nervosa; she was hospitalized once when she was fourteen, and the doctors summed it down to too much pressure to be successful in her dance career. She took a brief break to "recover", claiming she was better upon her return; however, she's had many relapses. Physical Appearance "It was hard to believe she had only bee gone a few weeks.Looking at her, I no longer saw little Claire-bear; I had looked away for just one second, and she had grown into a beautiful young woman." ―Quil Ateara V remarking on Claire Young's appearance Claire is described as having dark brown hair that falls slightly past her shoulders, which is naturally wavy. She often wears it up in a ponytail, braid or bun. She has brown eyes and high cheekbones. She's incredibly pale for someone of her ethnicity, partially due to inheriting her looks from her mother (who is Caucasian), and also due to the fact that she doesn't allow herself to get much sun. She's one of the taller girls around, standing at 5'9", and weight 121lbs.; this puts her as underweight for her average height. Her build could be described as athletic & toned. She has her ears pierced. A noticeable physical feature would be her feet; she has what some would call "Ballet feet" due to her years of dancing pointe. Claire can usually be found kicking around in oversized sweaters and leggings, or in her leotard with some form of cover up. In the summer, she'll sometimes wear a sundress or a tank top and some shorts. She wears very little makeup, just a bit on her eyes. Personality And Traits "You've got to stop giving her the world, or she's going to start thinking she's queen of everything." ―Lisa Young Stubborn, confident, outgoing, brash, temperamental, ambitious, loyal, self-dependent, self-loathing, protective, pessimistic, reliable, easily annoyed, cocky, competitive, hard-working, indifferent. Claire is a very self-centered person, years of being spoiled teaching her that she’s princess and most other people don’t matter. She tends not to get too attached to many people, as very few actually matter to her; she doesn’t care what the rest of the think, or what their problems are. Despite being the kind of person who dreams big, she’s a realist; she knows she can get to where she wants to go with hard-work and dedication, but that dreams don’t just come true with the snap of your fingers. She’s quite the serious one, taking few matters lightly, especially regarding her dedication to her dancing. Used to constantly getting her way, she doesn’t take well to anyone who challenges her or tells her no. She becomes easily angered and will often lash out. Driven by ambitious, she’ll settle for nothing less than success, and will step on whoever she needs to to get there. Sarcastic, rude, and sharp-tongued, she doesn’t typically get along well with other people, being what some would call ‘a Bitch’, but that’s okay with her, because who needs to be liked anyways when you’re so much better than everyone else? Keeping this cool, no fucks given attitude on face around most people, very few get to see the softer side of Claire. Despite being fairly confident, she suffers with severe self-esteem issues, fearing being anything less than perfect as that is equal to failing in her eyes. She has severe self-esteem issues regarding her body being imperfect, leading to a struggle with bulimia. She’s extremely protective of her friends and family, and doesn’t tolerate anyone treating them badly. She fears disappointing those few people she cares about, which is part of the reason she pushes herself to such extents. Around her loved ones, she tends to open up a bit more, show a little more vulnerability; although she’s still very much the same as always. 'Relationships' Claire is the eldest child of Andrew Young & Lisa Young, the older sister of Camille Young & Nathaniel Young, the niece of Emily Young & Sam Uley, the cousin of Leah Clearwater & Seth Clearwater, and the imprintee of Quil Ateara V. Quil Ateara V Main Article: Quil Ateara V Main Article: Quil Ateara V & Claire Young "Quil will be the best, kindest older brother any kid ever had. There isn't a toddler on the planet that will be more carefully looked after than that little girl will be. And then, when she's older and needs a friend, he'll be more understanding, trustworthy, and reliable than anyone else she knows. And then, when she's grown up, they'll be as happy as Sam & Emily." ―Jacob Black, in regards to Quil & Claire's relationship Quil Ateara V is Claire's best friend and imprinter. They met when Claire was two years old and visiting her aunt in La Push. Many people were initially weirded out by the imprint, due to the large age gap, although after realizing his feelings for her were not in the least bit inappropriate, they grew more accepting. Over the years, their relationship had grown from that of a guardian, to an older brother, to a best friend. Her feelings for Quil have been changing as of lately, moving into the "romantic/lustful" genre, although she tries to deny them, believing he wouldn't return the feelings, and that admitting it would ruin their relationship. She is unaware of the fact that he imprinted on her, as he chooses to keep it a secret to allow her a chance to develop her emotions with the pressure of feeling obligated to love him back. She trusts him with her life, and would do anything to guarantee his happiness. Claire tends to be a little over possessive of Quil, growing jealous when other girls express interest, or angry when people attack him. Claire spends a good majority of her time in La Push with the wolf, hanging out at the beach or watching movies or at Emily's. Camille Young "She's always been the favorite--- but she's still my sister. And I hate that I can't tell her everything, and I'm pretty sure she resents me for it, and it hurts." ―Claire Young Camille "Cam" Young is Claire's younger twin sister, and one of her closest friends. While the two were incredibly close as children, as they grew older and found different interests, they slow drifted apart. Claire's constant presence in La Push over Neah Bay did not help this either, especially as Camille came to realize her sister was keeping some secrets from her. Despite this, the two girls try to work through it and maintain their once close bond. They have "sister time" every Monday night, and are present for all big events in each other's lives. While she's incredibly protective of her sister and would do anything for her, Claire holds a bit of resentment towards Cam, as she's clearly the parent favorite; most likely to do the fact that she's the most well behaved of the Young children. Nathaniel Young "You're a dick." "Yeah, and you're a bitch--- who do you think I got it from?" -Claire Young & Nathaniel Young Nathaniel "Nate" Young is Claire & Camille's younger brother. He was born approximately two years after them. Nate and Claire have a fairly decent relationship, bonding over the fact that they both have rough relationships with their parents. He often agrees to drive her to La Push, even though he fails to understand why she loves it down there so much--- but he can understand the desire to be away from their parents. Nate is a borderline genius, especially regarding computers and technology. However, he often uses this 'powers' for evil, which end up with him getting in a lot of trouble, making him the least favorite child over Claire. Lisa Young "You want to know why I need to be successful? Because she wasn't. She was on the same track I was, but she blew it, and look where she is now, what kind of person she is--- I don't want to be her." ―Claire Young in regards to her mother Lisa Young (Nee Szilard) is Claire's mother. The two have a very tense, strained relationship. This is partially due to the fact that Lisa does not approve of how much time Claire spends in La Push, or of her relationship with Quil, as he's so much older; she finds it creepy that he wants to be around her daughter so much. Claire also senses that her mother holds a bit of resentment towards herself and Camille -but less so Cam, as the two seem to get along alright-, seeing as she was pregnant young, and never wanted kids-- she was forced to put her dreams on holds to have them. Lisa puts a ridiculous amount of stress on Claire regarding her dance, as she perceives it as the only thing Claire might actually be successful at. The two very rarely speak if they don't have to, as it often ends with them screaming and slamming doors. Andrew Young "I haven't spoken to my dad since I was probably twelve. He's just--- not there. He doesn't care." ―Claire Young in regards to her father Andrew Young is Claire's father. He works as a lawyer in Forks, and often works long days or goes on business trips, meaning he's not around a whole lot. Andrew doesn't have much of a relationship with any of his kids due to being gone so much, although it's clear Camille is his favorite, and she's the one he's never having to get out of trouble. Unlike Lisa, Andrew doesn't seem to care much about where Claire spends her time, or with who--- their relationship is not nearly as tense as her relationship with her mother, although they still don't exactly see eye to eye. Emily Young Main Article: Emily Young "I don't know if I've ever said thank you, for everything you've done for me. You've always taken care of me, and I probably take advantage of that, but know that I appreciate it and love you, alright?" ―Claire Young to her aunt Emily Young is Claire's paternal aunt, and a bit of a mother figure to the girl. She plays a bit if a mediator in Claire's life, coming up with excuses for the girl to spend time in La Push with her, or convincing her parents to let her do this or that. Emily is well aware of Claire's connections to the pack, and does her best to help Claire out with it, without hurting her relationship with her family too much. Claire has a lot of respect and trust for her aunt, and often comes to her with her problems when she wants to talk about them. She all but lives at the woman's house, the spare room basically hers. Sam Uley Main Article: Sam Uley "You're gonna be a good dad someday, stop telling yourself otherwise--- I mean, you basically raised me, and I think I turned out pretty damn good." ―Claire Young to her uncle Sam Uley became Claire's uncle when he married her aunt Emily, and is a bit of a father figure to the girl. While she loves her aunt dearly, Claire has always found herself being more fond of, and closer, with her uncle Sam. Perhaps because they are both tough, strong-willed people. She has a lot of respect for him as he seems to have a steady head on his shoulders. They both seem to care deeply for each other, even if it might be a in a tough love kind of way. Kim Connweller Main Article: Kim Connweller "I just---- I couldn't talk to Emily about this. I know she'd get all judgy and side with him, even if she pretended she was Switzerland, and--- I didn't need that. I just needed someone to listen. You've always been good at that." ―Claire Young to Kim Connweller Kim Connweller is a close family friends, and a fellow "wolf girl" who Claire perceives as a bit of an older sister. People are often surprised by the fact that the two are so close, mostly due to the fact that they possess very different personalities; Kim being a bit more timid, introverted and cool-headed while Claire is a hot-headed, extroverted explosion of a character. However, they manage to level each other out quite well; Kim providing a voice of reason to Claire, and helping lead her to the smart decision, while Claire helps to bring out a slightly wilder side of Kim. She views Kim as one of her closest confidantes, often going to her with her problems, as unlike Emily, she typically won't judge, just gives an opinion. Embry Call Main Article: Embry Call "Don't you have anywhere else to hang out?" "Nah, everyone else is more annoying." ―Embry Call & Claire Young Embry Call is a Quileute shape-shifter, and one of Claire's closest friends. He's the second closest friend she has when it comes to the wolves, their strong relationship probably partially due to his strong friendship with Quil. Claire often goes to Embry when she's upset & doesn't want to be alone, but also doesn't want to talk about it as he never seems to push it. Brady Fuller Main Article: Brady Fuller "----I kissed you and you haven't talked to me since and I just---- I need to know where we stand." "---You're a good kid, Claire. But trust me, I'm not the one for you." ―Claire Young & Brady Fuller Brady Fuller is a Quileute shape-shifter, and a long-time crush of Claire's. She began developing an almost puppy-dog crush on him when she was about twelve, finally expressing her interest when she was fifteen and cornered him under some mistletoe; he politely turned her down, and while she was initially hurt by the rejection, she got over it quite quickly. They've managed to stay decent friends since then, often laughing about it. Leah Clearwater Main Article: Leah Clearwater "I don't think you're a bad person, Clearwater. In fact, I think you're one of the strongest people I know." ―Claire Young to her cousin Leah Clearwater is a distant relative of Claire's, and her role model. She looks up to Leah for her strong personality and ability to walk through hell and back, and aspires to be like her someday. Seth Clearwater Main Article: Seth Clearwater "Do you have to be constantly shitting cupcakes, or do you just do it to annoy me?" "Admit it, Claire-bear, you love me." "Shut up." ―Claire Young & Seth Clearwater Seth Clearwater is a distant relative of Claire's, and one of her closest friends in the pack. She'll often track the wolf down when she's in need of a pick-me-up, as his cheerful attitude is almost contagious. Despite being much younger, Claire's incredibly protective of her cousin. Jacob Black Main Article: Jacob Black "How about you find someone else to go eat out of house and home?" "And deprive you of my shining personality? Never." ―Claire Young & Jacob Black Jacob Black is a Quileute Shape-shifter, and a good friend of Claire's. While her loyalties in regards to an Alpha are to Sam, she has a high amount of respect for Jacob, even if she'd never admit it. She enjoys picking on him and giving him a hard time. Renesmee Cullen Main Article: Renesmee Cullen "So you're, like, part vampire then? ---I guess that's cool. I mean, as long as you don't try to eat me or something." ―Claire Young to Renesmee Cullen Renesmee Cullen is a half-vampire, half-human, a fellow "wolf girl" in a sense, and one of Claire's closest friends. The two were incredibly close as young children, until Renesmee outgrew her--- they became close once again once Claire finally caught up to her in the teenage years, bonding over shared interests and being younger than the other "wolf girls". While Claire enjoys the hybrid's company, she does fear her to some extent, due to her vampire nature. Leslie Van Assen "She's a bitch, And she's almost as talented as I am--- but she pushes me to try harder, to be better." ―Claire Young in regards to her best friend Leslie Van Assen Leslie Van Assen is a human who resides in Forks, and is one of Claire's closest friends. She is unaware of the pack secret or supernatural world, making her one of Claire's few friends who aren't in on it. The two met when they enrolled in the same ballet class when they were five, and have been all but inseparable ever since. Their relationship is highly based on the fact that they're both quite talented and competitive; their need to be better then each other pushes them to try harder. Joshua Gardnier "What, jealous I was going to hang out with him over you? ---Don't worry, he bailed to go spend time with his smokin' hot boyfriend." ―Claire Young to Quil Ateara, in regards to Joshua Gardnier Joshua Gardnier is a human who resides in Port Angeles, and is one of Claire's closest friends. Like Leslie, he is unaware of the pack secret or supernatural world, although he's big into the supernatural genre when it comes to books, movies, etc. Claire & Joshua met when they were assigned as pas-de-deux partners a few years back, and have been a team ever since. Claire sometimes gets the feeling Quil is jealous of him, and is constantly reminding him that Joshua has "a smokin' hot boyfriend" that she could never compete with. 'Portrayal' Claire is originally portrayed by child actress Sienna Joseph in Breaking Dawn- Part 1. She's later replaced by Hailee Steinfeld, who portrays Claire throughout her younger years. Phoebe Tonkin portrays her as a teenager. 'Appearances' *''Eclipse (Mentioned)'' *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' Trivia * Her most prized possession is her promise bracelet, which Quil gave to her for her twelth birthday. * Her favorite memory is of her fifteenth birthday party; they had a bonfire, and her and Quil stayed up to watch the sunrise. * Her least favorite memory is of the day she learnt of the pack; she still has nightmares about the vampire lunging at her friends. * She has a pet rabbit named Moomoo, a Siberian husky named Neigan, and she often cares for Nathaniel's ferret, Monty. * She's exactly 12.5 seconds older than Camille. * She's what her friends call "Straight-edge", as she does not drink, smoke, do drugs, or engage in casual sex. * Her first kiss was with Brady Fuller, when she cornered him under some mistletoe. * When she was younger, she also did gymnastics and figure skating, but dropped them to focus on her dance. * She's terrible at math. * She's a horrible driver, and opts instead to get Nathaniel and Quil to cater her around. * She attended summer courses at the Academy of Dance in Manheim, Germany. * She suffers from anorexia bulimia and was hospitalized for it when she was fourteen. * She's a terrible cook, and would probably live off salad and take out if it wasn't for Emily. * When she was six or seven, Collin & Brady were babysitting, and they left her at the store in Forks. She never lets them forget. * When she was about nine, she attended a wedding with Quil; they were dancing later when she informed him he had to marry her someday so she could have a pretty wedding too. * Her & Camille have "Sister Time" every Monday night, where they watch a few episodes of whatever old, cancelled show they're working on. * When she was younger, her mother used to enter both her and Camille in all sorts of pageants. * She absolutely despises hip-hop and rap music. * Her favorite TV shows are The Walking Dead (which she watches religiously with Embry) and American Horror Story (Which her and Quil watch on the weekends). * When she's feeling down, she likes to go over to Kim's. They marathon Disney movies, eat way too much ice cream, and talking about whatever's bothering her. * She's never been in a relationship. Disclaimer Claire Young is a canon character from Stephanie Meyer's "The Twilight Saga", and her official Twilight Wiki page can be found here. In no ways do I claim any rights to "The Twilight Saga" or this character, nor do I claim to be affiliated with the series, it's author, or any of the actors used to portray this character. This wiki was made simply to explore my own in-depth development of a minor character. Category:Females Category:Twilight Characters Category:Young Family Category:Human Category:Ateara Family